


O Diabo vai de Pálio

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), Décimo Andar, Irmão do Jorel | Jorel's Brother (Cartoon), TV Quase
Genre: AmigoQuaseSecreto, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Tv Quase - Freeform, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Maurílio é contratado por Jorginho da Alcântara para fazer o transporte de uma nova série da Shostener e Shostener. Lá, Maurílio recebe a chance da vida dele... Ou ao menos é isso que parecia.





	O Diabo vai de Pálio

**Author's Note:**

> Alô, fandom da quase! Esse aqui é meu humilde presente de amigo secreto 2k18 para a @dwnedehaan lá do Twitter. Espero que goste dessa doideira aqui! 
> 
> Créditos: titulo dado por @Wolfsban e Dita Cuja Que Beta (Obrigada, Dita Cuja, você me salvou novamente e ainda me colocou na prioridade, você é demais! Mas não deixe isso subir a cabeça.). E a Lulu da Pomerânia que riu do título. 
> 
> E agradecimentos a todo mundo que me apoiou, na maior parte do tempo fazendo piadas com a minha dificuldadezinha. Nasceu a fic, amados!
> 
> Isso aqui não relação com atores, criadores ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- E aí, vai pegar o trabalho? - Rogerinho perguntou pelo telefone. O que era bom, assim não via o sorriso enorme na cara de Maurílio do outro lado.

 

\- Claro! Vai ser um prazer!

 

\- Ok. Vou ligar pro Jorginho então. Mas se empolga muito não! As coisas lá daquela empresa dele não são confiáveis não. Entendeu?

 

\- Aham. Pode deixar. - Maurílio até tentou controlar o sorriso. Tentou.

 

Mas se no dia seguinte ele acordou mais cedo que o necessário só porque não conseguia dormir de ansiedade com o novo trabalho, Rogerinho realmente não precisava saber.

 

O tal Jorginho, parente de Rogerinho (em algum grau que o piloto não quis comentar), era produtor e estava precisando de alguém para fazer transporte para ele. Como Rogerinho não tinha paciência para lidar com as demandas do mundo do showbiz, ligou para quem aguentaria ficar pra cima e pra baixo levando atores, equipe, objetos cenográficos e o ocasional contrabando: Maurílio dos Anjos.

 

E Maurílio, por sua vez, sempre se empolgava quando pegava um novo trabalho no audiovisual. Rogerinho não sabia ao certo do que se tratava, mas tinha dito que era alguma coisa com uma emissora grande e seria um projeto importante. Como se Maurílio não fosse se empolgar e supervalorizar independentemente do que fosse.

 

Chegou no prédio da empresa e se dirigiu ao Décimo Andar. 

 

Assim que saiu do elevador, porém, não viu salas bem ajeitadas e uma recepção espaçosa, mas um prédio bastante bagunçado. Buscou alguém na recepção que lhe pudesse dizer onde era a sala de Jorginho, mas não havia ninguém. Uma moça bem vestida passou por ele, e Maurílio tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas ela o cortou antes que pudesse sequer começar.

 

\- Marquinhos, não era pra você estar trabalhando?

 

Pelo tom dela, deveria ser meio que chefe naquele lugar, já que fez o próprio Maurílio se sentir mal por não estar trabalhando. Mesmo não sendo Marquinhos. E não trabalhando ali.

 

\- Eu não---

 

\- Não tenho tempo para isso, acabe suas planilhas! Quero na minha mesa até o final da semana!

 

\- Ahm… Sim, senhora. - Murmurou enquanto ela saía.

 

Sem alternativa, foi adentrando o lugar, com esperanças de encontrar alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar.

 

Constatou que aparentemente a empresa tinha poucos empregados, já que boa parte do lugar estava vazio. Acabou parando numa sala em que tinham duas escrivaninhas.

 

Mais próximo da entrada estava o mais jovem, mexendo no computador, uma expressão vazia no rosto enquanto olhava a tela, o que por algum motivo o fez se perguntar o que se passava na mente dele. Se aproximou e o rapaz nem se mexeu.

 

\- Com licença, eu--- - Maurílio percebeu que ele ainda não prestava atenção nele e tentou de novo. - Oi? Ei, você. - Balançou a mão na frente do rosto do rapaz e ele finalmente se ligou e olhou para ele.

 

\- Oi, precisa de alguma coisa?

 

\- Eu queria falar com o Jorginho, sabe onde é a sala dele?

 

\- Sei! - Ele respondeu com um sorriso, sacudindo a cabeça positivamente.

 

E não disse mais nada.

 

\- E onde é? - Maurílio insistiu.

 

\- Ah, eu não posso falar não. Se você for lá e atrapalhar ele, ele pode acabar pondo a culpa em mim e eu preciso do emprego.

 

Maurílio franziu a testa.

 

\- Mas é importante! Ele que me contratou!

 

\- Eu não vou levar a culpa. Vê com o Rodney. - Ele apontou para o outro ocupante do cômodo que nem parecera notar a presença de Maurílio.

 

Maurílio já estava irritado, mas respirou fundo.

 

\- Tá, vou ver com ele.

 

Se afastou e o rapaz se voltou para o computador, mexendo no mouse de uma forma estranha que parecia requerer o corpo todo naquela tarefa, enquanto parecia literalmente escanear a tela com os olhos.

 

O outro homem do cômodo, cercado de pastas e papéis, se ocupava em prender um carimbo numa das mãos usando fita adesiva.

 

\- Oi, licença.

 

\- Opa - O homem olhou para cima - precisa de algo, Marquinhos? - Ele piscou algumas vezes. - Espera, não é o Marquinhos.

 

\- Er, não. Me chamo Maurílio.

 

\- Rodney. Prazer. - Tirou o carimbo da mão para poder estender a mão para ele. Literalmente estender, já que precisou da ajuda da outra mão para levantar o braço.

 

Apertou a mão notando que ela era meio diferente da outra, parecendo até mesmo maior.

 

\- Desculpa por isso. - Começou o tal Rodney. - Já foi pior. Agora pelo menos eu tenho dois braços diferentes, mas ele ainda não funciona muito bem.

 

Maurílio decidiu que o melhor era nem perguntar a respeito.

 

\- Então, eu precisava falar com o Jorginho, pode me levar até a sala dele?

 

\- Claro, vamos lá.

 

Se levantou e foi guiando Maurílio para fora, mas parou em frente a mesa do outro rapaz, sorrindo para os dois.

 

\- Vocês são parentes?

 

O outro - Maurílio deduziu ser o tal Marquinhos - olhou para ele.

 

\- Não. - Responderam juntos.

 

\- Poxa, se parecem bastante… - Disse Rodney. - Que pena…

 

Fizeram uma careta um para o outro.

 

Definitivamente não se pareciam.  _ Que piada! _

 

***

 

Depois de chegar na sala de Jorginho, as coisas seguiram como estava acostumado - um produtor estressado para lhe dar ordens enquanto conversava no celular sem parar. Praticamente se sentia em casa, se casa era um lugar que te fazia se sentir inibido e deslocado.

 

A primeira viagem foi para levar Jorginho até o set. Pelo que ouvira já haviam vários problemas no local.

 

Nem esperava falar qualquer coisa quando Jorginho finalmente terminou a ligação com um “tô chegando aí já, Holanda” e suspirou, antes de se virar pra ele.

 

\- Então, você que é o namorado do meu sobrinho?

 

Maurílio não esperava por aquilo e demorou um pouco para associar quem era o sobrinho.

 

\- O Rogerinho é seu sobrinho? Eu imaginei---

 

\- Imaginou que fossemos primos, né? É, a gente nem tem uma diferença de idade muito grande, sempre foi meio bizarro isso na família. Mas ele é meu sobrinho. E o Cerginho também, conhece?

 

\- Claro. Já fui no programa dele algumas vezes. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, sou só amigo do Rogerinho, o namorado dele é o Renan.

 

\- Ah bom, tava te achando meio mole pra dar conta dele. Como é que é seu nome mesmo?

 

\- Maurílio.

 

\- Você parece com o estagiário lá da empresa.

 

\- É, eu passei por ele, mas não achei parecido não…

 

\- Você já tá acostumado a trabalhar com cinema, não é?

 

\- Sim! - Deu seu sorriso orgulhoso característico.

 

\- Então, faz um favor pra mim. Seguinte, a missão é fazer um remake do Lost, encomendado pela Shostner & Shostner. E vão trazer o Steve Magal e o cara é meio excêntrico pelo que dizem. Pode ficar de olho e se ele quiser qualquer coisa ir buscar para ele?

 

\- Nossa, com certeza! Seria uma honra!

 

Jorginho riu de lado, provavelmente debochando de Maurílio, mas ele não se importou.

 

\- Boa, garoto. - Jorginho deu uns tapinhas pesados no seu ombro.

 

Desceram no lugar da gravação (praia de Copacabana) e Jorginho logo o deixou sozinho para ir atrás de sabe-se lá o que. Maurílio ficou livre para explorar. 

 

Ainda não gravavam nada, apenas organizando as coisas, um corre corre dos bastidores que fazia Maurílio viajar pensando que legal seria estar entre aquelas pessoas. Se aproximou do grande avião cenográfico colocado na areia da praia, onde aparentemente estavam tendo um problema com um figurante.

 

\- Mas como que eu faço isso? - Dizia uma mulher sentada no chão, maquiada com sangue falso. - Qual a minha motivação? Como vou trabalhar assim?

 

Os assistentes ao redor já estavam cansados de tentar explicar para a atriz que seu único trabalho ali era se fingir de morta.

 

Maurílio, entendendo o drama da mulher, decidiu tentar dar uns conselhos:

 

\- Olha, acho que sua motivação é como se você estivesse num jogo de estátua só que sem música e sua vida dependendo disso. Se você se mexer antes da hora, você morre.

 

\- Ah! Isso sim faz sentido! - A moça sorriu. - Obrigada!

 

Antes que Maurílio pudesse responder, alguém botou uma mão em seu ombro.

 

\- Isso foi magnífico!

 

Se virou e deu de cara com um rosto muito conhecido do mundo dos famosos.

 

\- Roberto Perdigoto! - Maurílio não se segurou ao reconhecê-lo.

 

\- Isso mesmo, garoto! Roberto Perdigoto, diretor dessa série, ao seu dispor. - Apertaram as mãos. - Vi o que você fez aqui e é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu procurava! Qual a sua função aqui?

 

\- Ah, eu faço o transporte, trabalho pro Jorginho.

 

\- Bom, então agora você vai trabalhar para mim também. Quero você como meu sub-diretor!

 

\- É-É sério? 

 

\- Pois pode ter certeza! - Deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Maurílio. - Eu não brinco em serviço!

 

Maurílio não conseguia acreditar na própria sorte. Será que finalmente ia conseguir a carreira que sempre sonhara?

 

***

 

Era sábado a noite. Dia sagrado em que Julinho e Maurílio costumavam sair juntos.

 

Mas, dessa vez, sobrara para Julinho ficar sozinho, sentado na varanda tomando umas latinhas de cerveja. Maurílio tinha ficado de ir na casa dele, mas desmarcara pois precisava ficar para uma noturna e voltaria para casa muito tarde e cansado, preferindo ir para a própria casa. 

 

Julinho suspirou. Faziam duas semanas que Maurílio tinha começado a trabalhar em “Lost: Um Remake Brutal” e nesse tempo não tinha visto o namorado nem uma mísera vez.

 

Entendia que ele estava fazendo dupla função, que estava realizando um sonho. Mas trabalhar até nos fins de semana? E fazer horas extras praticamente todo dia? Tinha mesmo necessidade de tudo isso?

 

Tomou mais um gole da latinha, claramente na fossa, sem música apenas por teimosia própria de negar que estava com tantas saudades assim.

 

Mas não adiantava. Estava mesmo era sentindo falta demais do moreno e toda vez que ele desmarcava uma saída e nem tinha tempo de conversar um pouquinho que fosse no telefone, sentia uma certa dor.

 

Estava mesmo muito apaixonado por ele, não estava?

 

***

 

Maurílio estava exausto. Quase não dormia direito já a alguns dias e toda vez que sentava num lugar por algum tempo, seus olhos lutavam para se fechar. Já tinha até cochilado no volante fora das retas seguras!

 

O trabalho andava exigindo muito dele. Por um lado tinha muito o que transportar para cima e para baixo, e por outro, tinha Roberto Perdigoto sempre na sua cola e fazendo exigências que pouco tinham a ver com o seu posto de subdiretor. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes não tinha tido que fazer uma viagem para trazer um café para o diretor, sendo que essa função poderia ser delegada para qualquer outro. E quando não estava presente durante uma cena - por estar trabalhando às vezes para o próprio Perdigoto - levava puxão de orelha.

 

E ainda tinha a missão que Jorginho lhe dera de ficar de olho em Steve Magal, que se revelou ser a parte menos difícil de todo o trabalho, mas que lhe exigia tempo.

 

\- Jovem - A voz máscula e forte de Steve soou, tirando Maurílio do estado de quase adormecido que se encontrava na cadeira em que finalmente sentara. - Ah, vejo que estava quase dormindo. Sinto muito, não queria ter incomodado.

 

\- Não, imagina. - Esfregou os olhos, se levantando. - Precisa de alguma coisa?

 

A grande estrela apenas o observou, a expressão estóica e rígida que não revelava nenhuma emoção de sempre.

 

\- Eu acho que é você quem precisa de ajuda. Dá para ver que anda se esforçando além da conta. Eu admiro quem trabalha duro, mas não gosto de ver trabalhadores sendo explorados. Gostaria que eu batesse em alguém por você?

 

\- Não! Imagina! Tá tudo bem. - Bocejou. - Eu dou conta.

 

\- Respeito e admiro a sua decisão, jovem.

 

\- Tem certeza de que não precisa de nada?

 

Steve olhou para o alto, aparentemente para o nada, pensando.

 

\- Comida de águia.

 

\- Comida de águia? Tipo carne crua?

 

\- Tipo comida de águia.

 

Maurílio franziu a testa.

 

\- Ah, sim… Sem problemas, vou buscar. 

 

Pensando bem, não era exatamente como se Steve também não lhe desse trabalho. Mas pelo menos ele costumava ser bastante educado.

 

***

 

Churrasco mensal do sindicato. Todos os pilotos reunidos, menos Maurílio. Julinho tentava não transparecer sua irritação e impaciência aos demais, mas era óbvio que os pilotos mais chegados iriam notar. E o casal Rogerinho e Renan não lhe deu trégua, se sentando logo na mesa junto com ele e interrogando qual era a da cara de enterro dele.

 

E nem adiantou fazer rodeios, já que, segundo Renan, só faltava estar o nome de Maurílio estampado na cara do Da van.

 

\- Eu falei pra ele não se deixar levar pelas coisas lá da empresa do Jorginho! - Rogerinho sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação.

 

\- Mas eu acho que não é só isso. Pelo que a gente andou falando parece que ele conseguiu o cargo de subdiretor além de tar fazendo transporte. - Julinho suspirou, pegando o maço de cigarros. - Pelo jeito daqui pra frente vai ser assim.

 

\- Quê? Maurílio tá de subdiretor? - Rogerinho foi pego de surpresa.

 

\- Mas nem existe esse cargo! - Renan se manifestou. - Tão inventando cargo agora?

 

\- Sei lá, eu sei que foi uma parada assim. Ele tava muito feliz. - Julinho tentava não transparecer amargura enquanto acendia o cigarro e dava uma tragada. - Era o sonho dele né. Ele finalmente conseguiu.

 

\- Mas sonho todo mundo sabe que não é pra realizar, é só ilusão mesmo! - Renan continuou. - ‘Cê tem certeza que ele tá bem?

 

\- E não tá se iludindo? De repente falaram um negócio pra ele e ele entendeu foi errado, do jeito que ele é inocente não duvido. - Falou Rogerinho.

 

\- Claro que eu tenho! Como que ele ia ficar tão ocupado com nada? 

 

\- Dá pra você não fumar na parte coberta, por favor? - Se aproximou Ckléber, dono da casa e atual presidente do sindicato. Rogerinho automaticamente cruzou o braços, fazendo cara feia, mesmo que Ckléber fosse o anfitrião.

 

\- Foi mal, cara. - Julinho apagou o cigarro. Nem isso estava lhe dando tanto gosto mais, visto que o fazia de lembrar de Maurílio.

 

\- Tudo bem, vi pela sua cara que você não tá muito legal. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde está o Maurílio?

 

Fez uma careta involuntária, que fez Renan responder por ele.

 

\- Ele tá aí trabalhando num filme, ô Ckléber. Trabalhando pro tio do Rogerinho, mas parece que tá trabalhando pro diretor do negócio também.

 

\- Não, é um filme, é uma série… - Corrigiu Julinho. - O que aparentemente é pior. 

 

\- Nossa, mas hoje é domingo! - Se espantou Ckléber. - E ele nunca faltou a um churrasco antes.

 

\- O que importa é se ele tá feliz e é o que ele quer. - Julinho deu de ombros. -  Ele vai é acabar arrumando emprego na Shostner… E se continuar assim, acho que vai ser melhor a gente terminar… Não dou conta de relacionamento a distância assim não.

 

Estavam já a três anos juntos. Julinho o amava mais a cada dia. Mas odiaria ser um entrave na vida do amado e não sabia se conseguiria ficar naquele ritmo sem acabar explodindo. Sabia que a culpa não era de Maurílio, mas…

 

\- Espera, essa série é da Shostner & Shostner? - Ckéber perguntou.

 

\- É sim.

 

\- E quem é o diretor pra quem ele tá trabalhando?

 

\- Acho que é o Perdigoto, do Perdigoto Show… Por quê?

 

\- Toma cuidado com esse cara! É daqueles trambiqueiros, tentam enrolar e se dar bem em cima de todo mundo. O meu namorado, o Paulo, foi procurado por esse cara uma vez, pra fazer o programa dele na TV. E ele só queria usar o Paulo, sorte que ele não cai fácil nessas coisas e pulou fora assim que viu que as coisas não seriam do jeito dele… Mas acho que vale a pena checar se o Maurílio não tá numa situação dessas. Qual foi a última vez que você conseguiu falar com ele?

 

\- Tem uns cinco dias… - Admitiu Julinho. - E ele quase não falou nada, não sei bem o que tá rolando lá.

 

\- Eu falei que Maurílio era inocente! E trouxa! - Exclamou Rogerinho. - Valeu aí, ô Uber de comida, dessa vez você até trouxe alguma informação útil.

 

\- Disponha! - Ckléber sorriu, mais uma vez levando o insulto como uma brincadeira entre amigos e se afastou.

 

\- Mas porra, eu quase não consigo que o Marílio atenda o celular! - Recomeçou Julinho. - Como eu vou saber o que tá rolando lá?

 

\- ‘Cê é lerdo né, Julinho? - Renan perguntou com desdém.

 

\- A gente vai é fazer uma visitinha nesse set! E tá decidido, ninguém vai passar por cima de Maurílio assim não! - Rogerinho bateu com a mão na mesa.

 

***

 

Maurílio entrou no almoxarifado do Décimo Andar, mal abrindo a porta e já despejando a lista de objetos que precisava.

 

\- Por favor, me diz que você tem uma sunga, um pote de vidro, uma piscina infantil, uma faca de pão e… Sei lá, acho que é isso.

 

O tal presidente dos objetos, que Jorginho tinha lhe orientado a procurar, apenas o olhou de sua mesa. Estava cercado por vários objetos que pareciam formar um cenário improvisado.

 

Ficaram se olhando em silêncio, Willie parecendo nem piscar.

 

\- Você tem? - Maurílio tentou de novo.

 

\- Tenho. Pra quando você quer?

 

\- Pra agora.

 

\- Tá. - Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Vou pegar.

 

Ele não se mexeu e Maurílio começou a ficar impaciente.

 

\- Você quer ajuda? Quer que eu pegue algo pra você? Eu realmente estou com pressa.

 

\- Dá pra ver na sua cara. - Ele sorriu, achando graça de Maurílio. - Não adianta me apressar, o presidente dos objetos aqui sou eu. Vai dar uma volta, depois eu te entrego.

 

Maurílio suspirou.

 

\- Tá, que seja. 

 

Fez o caminho para a copa do Décimo Andar. Um café faria bem para ele.

 

Encheu um copo quando uma das outras funcionárias da Empresa entrou. Já tinha passado por ela algumas vezes, era Lully e ela lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso, indo pegar um café também.

 

Mal conseguiu dar um gole e seu celular tocou. 

 

\- Maurício, onde você está? - A voz inconfundível de Perdigoto o cumprimentou.

 

\- É Maurílio. - Corrigiu, mais por hábito do que qualquer outra coisa. - O Jorginho me mandou---

 

\- Dane-se o que ele pediu! Você tinha que estar aqui, estamos na cena em que o Steve faz uma caça brutal as bananas no mato! Uma cena de importância pra trama e você deveria estar me ajudando!

 

\- Eu sinto muito, eu logo estarei aí.

 

\- Acho bom. E quando voltar, eu quero que me traga um cappuccino, três croassaints e uma bala de menta. E toalhas. Brancas, bem felpudas. Ah, e tem que ser daquela cafeteria que eu gosto! E nada de açúcar no cappuccino, adoçante ouviu bem? Não quero outro erro desse tipo.

 

\- Claro, pode deixar…

 

\- Você precisa se esforçar mais. Nenhum grande diretor pode ser mole desse jeito, eu estou apostando minhas fichas em você, você tem que me pagar trabalhando corretamente! Essa é a chance da sua vida, Maurício!

 

\- Eu sei…

 

Desligou o celular e passou uma mão no rosto. Quando deu por si, Lully estava na sua frente, sua expressão tomada por um certo ar psicótico.

 

\- Estão te tratando mal? Você tá se sentindo ameaçado? Humilhado?

 

\- Eu, ahm… - Não soube se deveria confirmar ou não, com medo daquela reação.

 

\- Grita com eles. Não deixa eles pisarem em você. Ouviu? Você que tem que fazer isso porque ninguém vai acreditar em você. Quer uma arma? Eu te consigo uma arma.

 

\- Não, eu…. Tá tudo bem, sério…

 

\- Esses filhos da puta não podem ver uma pessoa fazendo seu trabalho de forma honesta que vem em cima! Tiram a sua paz! Te perseguem! E no final o errado é você!

 

Foi se afastando, assustado em ver a garota surtando. Aparentemente ela só queria discursar sozinha, pois não parou seu surto nem quando finalmente saiu da sala.

 

\- Bu! - Uma voz atrás dele falou, o assustando

 

Se virou, vendo Willie.

 

\- Oi. - Disse Willie.

 

\- Oi. - Maurílio suspirou, aliviado que fosse só ele.

 

\- Oi - Repetiu Willie, aparentemente para ninguém em particular.

 

\- Oi… ? 

 

Willie o olhou como se ele fosse maluco por responder.

 

\- Eu acabei de juntar os objetos que você pediu.

 

\- Ah, que bom! Obrigado!

 

Willie pegou uma caixa grande que estava no chão e entregou para ele.

 

Agora só precisava fazer o caminho completamente oposto ao do set para comprar o que Perdigoto pedira e poderia voltar para lá.

 

***

 

Os pilotos estavam todos na Sprinter de Rogerinho. Como Maurílio não atendera o telefone, precisaram usar de alguns contatos para descobrir onde acontecia a filmagem. 

 

O local era a Fazendinha da Penha e pela movimentação parecia que ia ser difícil encontrar Maurílio naquela confusão.

 

Desceram da Sprinter, olhando para os lados.

 

\- Por onde a gente começa? - Perguntou Renan apertando os olhos.

 

\- Em frente. - Julinho começou a marchar decidido em direção a movimentação.

 

\- Quem ele pensa que é pra querer dar ordens? - Rogerinho reclamou, cruzando os braços.

 

\- Ô Rogerinho, ‘cê sabe como Julinho é. Ele deve ter um instinto especial pra achar o Maurílio até. Vamo logo.

 

As palavras de Renan convenceram Rogerinho e finalmente seguiram Julinho.

 

Enquanto isso, Maurílio se desdobrava para tentar se desculpar com Perdigoto. Tinha tropeçado nos fios do equipamento de cena e derrubado o cappuccino todo ainda quente no diretor. E claro, ele não estava nem um pouco feliz e muito menos entendera o incidente como um infeliz acaso do destino.

\- Você está entendo a gravidade da situação, Maurício? Essa é sua ÚNICA chance de entrar para o showbiz. Não era você quem dizia que esse era o seu grande sonho? Eu posso destruir sua carreira OU fazer de você o próximo grande diretor! E é assim que você me paga? Uma chance dessas jamais cairá de novo no seu colo!

\- Eu... Sinto muito... - Disse de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Não só pela humilhação em si em  frente a toda a equipe, que o olhava com olhos curiosos de quem adora um barraco, mas para se proteger da chuva de cuspe que acompanhava Perdigoto quando esse resolvia falar demais.

\- Sentir muito não é o suficiente! Infelizmente eu vou ter que---

\- Aí, dodói, ninguém fala com Maurílio desse jeito não! - A voz de Julinho fez Maurílio virar para trás, surpreso.

\- Julinho? - Viu os outros dois, ficando ainda mais confuso.. - O que você estão fazendo aqui?

\- Não é óbvio não, ô Maurílio? - Perguntou Renan. - Viemos te tirar dessa cilada!

\- Esse cara é trambiqueiro, dá golpe em todo mundo, neném. - Informou Julinho.

\- Mas que história é essa? Quem são essas pessoas? - Perdigoto olhava a cena sem entender. - Escutem aqui, eu que descobri esse garoto e---

\- Descobriu porra nenhuma! - Gritou Rogerinho. - Quem descobriu fui eu! E tu não fala assim com ele que não tô nem aí se você é famoso ou não!

\- E por que eu teria medo de você?

Era claramente a pergunta errada. Julinho e Renan se entreolharam enquanto Rogerinho olhava para Perdigoto com uma expressão vazia. Renan deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

\- Vai lá, a gente cuida de Maurílio.

Com a benção de Renan, o piloto do Ingá marchou decidido em direção a Perdigoto, que notando a expressão de raiva e os punhos fechados dele, decidiu que era hora de dar no pé. Azar o dele que Rogerinho não estava disposto a deixar essa barato e foi atrás.

 

Enquanto isso, Julinho se aproximava de Maurílio.

\- Você tá bem, meu mel?

\- Julinho... - Maurílio se jogou nos braços do namorado. - Eu tô bem sim. Eu tava com saudades de você.

\- Eu também. Você não imagina o quanto. Pô, dodói, você não devia ter deixado esse cara te explorar assim.

  
  


\- Eu sei! Mas--- Realmente parecia que essa era minha única chance. Eu pensei que se eu aguentasse tudo, as coisas iam melhorar... Acho que Rogerinho tem razão quando fala que eu sou muito inocente.

\- 'Cê não tem culpa. Se aproveitaram da sua boa vontade e dos seus sonhos. Você sabe que é maior que tudo isso, né?

Maurílio sorriu e deu um beijo no namorado.

 

Logo depois, Rogerinho voltou, puxando Pergigoto pelo chão, que cobria o rosto e balbuciava “Meu rosto! Meu belo rosto!'

\- Aí, ô Maurílio. Acaba com esse cara.

Maurílio respirou fundo e se aproximou de Perdigoto.

\- Escuta aqui, Maurício – Ele  começou, mesmo com um olho roxo pelo sopapo que tinha levado de Rogerinho. - Você NUNCA MAIS vai trabalhar no showbiz, tá me entendendo? NUNCA!

Maurílio cerrou os punhos, determinado. E deu um tapa certeiro na cara de Perdigoto, o calando na hora.

\- É MAURÍLIO. E eu vou trabalhar sim, você não vai me impedir de nada. Um dia vão reconhecer o valor do meu trabalho. E mesmo que isso não aconteça, eu sempre vou ter meus amigos para me apoiar... E é mais do que você vai ter, já que só quer saber de se aproveitar das pessoas.

Perdigoto ficou sem resposta.

\- Jovem – Steve Magal surgiu na cena, embora ninguém tivesse o visto ali até o momento – Ou melhor, Maurilio. Eu quero dizer que fiquei muito inspirado com a  sua história. - Colocou a mão no ombro dele. - Você e seus amigos são pessoas especiais. Você provou não só ser muito dedicado como digno. Você me mostrou a força de um sonho. E isso... Ah, isso é o segredo do sucesso brutal. - Ele secou uma lagrima por detras dos óculos.

\- Que porra de discurso é esse, rapá... - Rogerinho murmurou no seu canto.

\- Obrigado, Steve Magal. - Maurílio sorriu, realmente tocado.

\- Aí, garotão. Maurílio. - Jorginho se aproximou. - Gostei de ver. Achei que você era mole, mas... Você me provou ao contrário. Se tiver afim, tu pode estagiar pra mim. Não tem essa função lá na empresa mas tenho certeza que a Meg não vai se incomodar de liberar uma verba pro seu salário. Duas vezes na semana. E eu te apresento a algumas pessoas que podem te ajudar a entrar na indústria. Quer?

Maurílio olhou os amigos, sem acreditar na própria sorte (de novo). Renan e Julinho sorriram para  ele enquanto Rogerinho só deu de ombros.

\- Claro! Seria ótimo! 

\- Boa, Maurílio. Passa lá na empresa na segunda que a gente acerta tudo.Agora vai descansar, parece um defunto em pé.

Maurílio se juntou aos outros pilotos.

\- Agora sim, ehm, Maurílio. O parente do Rogerinho não deve ser tão ruim pelo menos. -  Falou Julinho

\- Claro, porque ele sabe que que eu vou fazer se ele vier de graça.

\- Pode deixar, eu me viro. -  Maurílio riu. - Agora eu aprendi a minha lição. Realmente não vale um preço tão alto, nem para realizar um sonho.

Foram saindo do lugar, Rogerinho e Renan mais a frente, de mãos dadas – o piloto da Towner começava uma história complexa de quando Renanzinho fez amizade com uma vaca – enquanto Julinho e Maurílio ficavam mais pra trás.

\- Desculpa quase não ter te dado atenção esses dias. - Começou Maurílio.

\- Tudo bem, dodói... Mas você bem  podia ter dito que tava ruim assim, né? Eu fiquei achando que você tava realmente feliz.

\- No começo eu tava... E eu não queria te deixar preocupado. Sei lá, pra dizer a verdade eu nem pensei muito a respeito... Mas obrigado por terem vindo me checar e avisar sobre o Perdigoto.

\- Eu sei que você teria dado um jeito nisso sozinho. - Fez uma pausa. - Eu fiquei com medo de você não tar mais interessado.

\- Em você? Tá brincando? Jamais!  \- Se segurou no braço dele, se aconchegando contra o seu corpo

\- Sei lá, palestrinha. Pensei que você tava me evitando... Ou ia achar alguém melhor.

\- Não existe ninguém melhor pra mim. Três anos juntos, lembra? Eu tava doido para acabar isso aqui pra poder passar um dia com você logo.

\- Você bem que podia ir lá pra casa agora.

\- Eu adoraria. Se você não se incomodar que eu durma o dia todo...

\- A gente fica de conchinha na minha cama. Tá ótimo por mim.

E seguiram seu caminho.

 

Tudo estava bem outra vez.


End file.
